marvelcomicsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/A Spark From The Ashes: The Invasion Begins!
'' Valdera City'' Another sunny afternoon brightens the day for the Valderian citizens at Crystal Rose Park in the middle of the metropolin city. Children playing freesbie in the grassy hills, a couple strolling their infant on the sidewalks, the elder men sitting on the park bench feeding the flock of pigeons with crumbled stale. Truly something seen in a Rockwell painting;However, within this perfect painting a storm was brewing. The sun begin to dwindle as black clouds began to swallow the crystal blue sky. Thunder roared in the black skies, causing some of the citizens to look up at this strange phenomenon. lighting begin to crackle in the skies, causing a small rift in time and space. People stared in awe as the rift quickly forms into a giant hole in the sky. Suddenly a woman screams in terror and points to the hole. A being soon emerges from the rift. A giant creature with a body of a serpent and a head of a skull slithers out with multiple skeletal wings spanning into the air, it's body covered in grotesque images of countless lost souls, scratching and wailing to get out. People began to run for their lives, tripping and smashing amongst one another. The beasts lets out a eeire moan.and soon....more of them came out of the hole. Winged demons and naked harpies begin to scower in the skies, giant mantis like demons and fire breathing corpses land on the ground to make their mark on this pitiful world, slaughtering and devouring unlucky citizens that ran by. The invasion had begun.... Meanwhile...''at the Black Adder's apartment. Francisco Gallo opens up his fridge and takes a nice cold beer out. He then pops the cap up and takes a sip before slumping into his retractable armchair. It was rare for him to take time off ever since he made that vow. Day and night, slaughtering criminals left and right. All in the name of Astaniya's justice, All as the mighty Oriha, and to the public as The Black Adder. Although not today, today semmed like....a relaxing day, but it all changed with a sharp pain in his head. "Guh!" Gallo suddenly drops his beer on the floor and grips his scalp in agony. ''Evil.... ''He thought. ''A great evil is apporaching. Then without warning..... BOOOM! The walls of the apartment suddenly explode and crumble, throwing Gallow on the ground from the blast. Fancisco groaned and pushes himself up from the ground, he then looks up and sees something staring at him. The face of a humanoid beast with red scaly skin stares at the Oriha with it's giant red eye. Gallo stares at the creature with his emerald eyes. A demon has come to his home, to his....domain. The creature opens up its jaw and lets out a screeching roar, revealing two worm like jaws inside with jagged teeth of it's own. Gallo chuckled."So demon spawn. You come to my home in an attempt to devour me?" He said. The creature simply lets out low growl. "Very well." Gallow says."If it's death you want...." The black bracelet begans to glow a dark light that soon starts to wrap itself around Gallows body, forming a black and gold armor suit. Gallow pops out his claws and looks at the creature with his pupiless white. "Then death you shall recieve!" And so begins the first defense. Category:Blog posts